


The Pleasure Is Mine

by bgrrl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan and Hayden meet for the first time, at the Batman Begins premiere and "hit it off." Basically little bit o’ plot, lotta bit o’ sex. 100% angst free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lies! Lies and mendacity Lies and mendacity and filth! Lies and mendacity and filth and smut! Lies and mendacity and why aren’t you reading the lies by now?
> 
>  
> 
> whitedestiny1x2’s plot bunny. She asked for an AU where both our boys weren’t in SW. So Christian Bale played Obi-Wan, but I accept no substitute for Anakin. As always italics indicates thought. Spell - checked, but un-betaed. Feedback, correction and con crit. welcome. X-posted to ewan_hayden and hayden_fiction

Hayden leaned against the bar and sipped his beer. Christian was right premieres were actually fun when they weren’t yours. Christian was usually right. Hayden couldn’t count the number of things he’d learned from his co-star. The Brit firmly believed you had to live it just a little to make it authentic on the screen. Initially Hayden thought he was full of shit. Christian however lived like a Jedi, during filming, meditating, reading philosophy, he even gave up sex. George loved it. So Hayden had to start embracing his inner Jedi as well. He was bored in a month, but then reminded himself that he was going to be Darth Vader. Chris had encouraged him to overcome his fears, take some risks in real life. Thank God for the Dark side.

  


He started driving race cars, in an attempt to understand Ani’s love of speed. George practically had a nervous breakdown. Then he took up flying. Lucas had a conniption. Hayden found a whole other side of himself, and he relished it. Thrill seeking became his new hobby. When filming on Revenge of the Sith began, he had to sign an agreement swearing off all hazardous activities, for the duration. Hayden decided to try tempting to Christian to the dark side. The man was dedicated. He could’ve played Yoda.

  


He thought he’d die of boredom until Natalie showed up in his trailer, saying she thought they needed to "explore" Anakin and Padme’s relationship. When George caught them screwing on his desk, he just threw his hands up and walked away.

 _  
_

_I miss Natalie._

  


"Hayden." Christian’s voice pulls him from his thoughts."You made it." Christian gave him a huge hug. He was genuinely happy

  


"You think I would miss seeing you in black leather and a mask."

  


"Don’t start." The threatening tone would work better if it weren’t mingled with laughter.

  


"You love it when I flirt with you."

  


"Yes, but you love it more."

  


"What I would love -"Hayden is interrupted.

  


"You were fuckin’ fantastic" out of nowhere Ewan appears and throws his arms around Christian and gives him an enthusiastic kiss. He almost knocks Hayden over.

 _  
_

_Shit that’s hot, but he could’ve said excuse me._

 _  
_

 _"_ Ewan what are you doing here?"

  


"Interviews, photo shoots, and other assorted bullshit."

  


He notices Hayden gives him a slow appraising glance. Hayden reciprocates with own more blatant gaze.

  


"Ewan this is Hayden." Christian notices the looks they’re giving each other.

 _  
_

_Why am I introducing the devil to new sin?_

  


"Dark Lord of the universe, it’s an honor." The older man offered his hand.

  


"Pleasure is mine." Hayden’s mischievous smile earns him a wink from Ewan and a wary look from Christian

  


"We’ll see."

  


"How much longer are you in L.A." Christian thinks he definitely needs to keep an eye on the two of them.

  


"Just ‘til Monday."

  


He spends the next half hour with Ewan and Hayden. They have instant chemistry. After ten minutes they’re are flirting, and dropping innuendos like he’s not even there. After 20 the lust is palpable. If he weren’t standing their forcing them to have a half way polite conversation they’d probably be in the bathroom blowing each other. Normally Christian wouldn’t mind, but he’d just gotten Ewan back in Simi’s good graces. He was not about to have all that work shot, because Ewan wanted to fuck Hayden. Which was perfectly understandable.  _Hell I want to fuck Hayden._   _I just control myself, and Simi will kill you and they will never find the body._ The looks Hayden and Ewan are giving each other are starting to affect him.  _Jesus how did Hayden do that with his voice it was obscene._

  


"Christian!"  _Damn what does she want now_

  


" Hello Katie." He doesn’t even come close to sounding happy. Ms. Holmes is oblivious.

  


"I’ve been looking all over for you. You  **have**  to meet Tom"

  


"Hi" Katie says to Ewan and Hayden .She is practically bouncing off the walls . "You don’t mind if I steal Chris do you?"

 _  
_

_"_ Well actually-" Christian is trying to come up with a good excuse.

  


"No I don’t mind at all."

  


"Keep him as long as you like, love."

  


Katie starts pulling Christian away.

  


"I’ll be right back. And behave" Christian tries to sound stern.

  


"Do I ever?"

  


"Not you."  __He says to Ewan. _For once._

  


"I will obey you, Master ."

  


A smile spreads across Ewan’s face.  _I do like the sound of that._

  


Katie is starting to tug forcefully.

  


"Bye Chris." It’s said in smug unison.

  


"I get the feeling Christian thinks we shouldn’t be left to our own devices."

  


"Well you do have quite the reputation Mr McGregor."

  


"He needn’t worry it’s not as though I can molest you in front of all these people."

  


"Then lets go."

  


"Pardon?"

  


Hayden is moving toward the door. "I said lets go."

  


Ewan is right behind him.

  


They attack each other before the limo driver can even shut the door. Ewan pushes Hayden back onto the seat kisses him hard. Their mouths clash together a chaos of lips, teeth, and tongues. The break the kiss long enough to shed their jackets. Ewan’s hands tangle in curly blonde hair and he pulls Hayden’s head back, exposing that long smooth neck. Hayden feels sharp teeth on his adam’s apple and gasps. The bite is immediately soothed with a swipe of the tongue. Ewan is devouring his neck. Hands are tugging his shirt out of his pants. Suddenly those same hands are stroking his chest, pinching and twisting his nipples. Hayden whimpers and starts unbuttoning Ewan’s shirt. They’re both hard and grinding against each other. He slides his hand between them and starts to stroke to Ewan’s cock. Ewan growls and bites his nipple.

  


He feels Ewan’s hands working at his fly. When Hayden lifts his hips, Ewan roughly yanks his pants down to his ankles. Hayden shivers as the cool air of the limo hits his erection. Then Ewan’s hand is around his cock thumb flicking over the head. He barely has time to register the sensation when he feels Ewan’s mouth on his balls, sucking them, rolling them on his tongue. Hayden is writhing and moaning like the Scot owns him.  _No wonder Christian like him so much._  He looks down and sees Ewan using his other hand to jerk himself off. Hayden shuts his eyes. The combination of Ewan stroking himself, and the tongue, now doing amazing things to  ** _that_**  spot, is just too much. Two fingers drag along his bottom lip before pushing into his mouth. Hayden tastes Ewan on them, and sucks eagerly before they are withdrawn.

  


He feels the pressure as those fingers slide inside him. Ewan is stroking him hard and fast and his tongue is still the best thing Hayden’s felt in awhile. Those fingers brush his prostate, and Hayden is arching up off the seat. Ewan owns him totally, at least for tonight. Hayden is close to coming but he wants more.

  


"Stop." He barely manages to get the word out.

  


Ewan looks up at him, like he thinks Hayden may have lost his mind. He is about to question the Canadian’s sanity when the younger man pulls him onto the seat. He looks down at Ewan’s erection and licks his lips.

  


"Film doesn’t do you justice." Hayden says before he starts to suck his cock.

  


Ewan knows he’s paid top dollar for head that hasn’t been this good. Hayden’s tongue is flicking across the head, and his fingers are tight around Ewan stroking him fast. Abruptly those fingers are gone and Hayden is taking him in all the way. He looks down to see Hayden lips around the base of his cock.  _Now that is talent._  Ewan closes his eyes and just feels it. He opens them when he feels everything stop. There had better be a damn good reason why his best blowjob in recent memory has ceased.

  


"Fuck me." Hayden pants.

 _  
_

_That qualifies._

  


Hayden is kneeling on the floor his upper body resting on the seat. Hayden reaches over and opens one of the hidden compartments. He tosses a small bottle over his shoulder.

  


Ewan catches it. He slicks himself quickly and pushes into Hayden without hesitation. He is slamming into Hayden hard and fast. The body under him pushes back to meet every thrust. He pulls Hayden up against him and bites his neck. The sounds coming from that boy’s mouth are driving him crazy, and he moves his hips faster. Hayden is stroking himself and Ewan is moaning in his ear and fucking him senseless. He knows he won’t last much longer. Ewan shifts his hips and hits that perfect spot, and Hayden is coming. He falls forward onto the seat. Ewan continues to thrust into him, fingers digging hard into his hips.  _I’m going to feel this for days._  Ewan’s thrusts are getting faster and his rhythm is growing ragged. He moans and collapses on top of Hayden, breathing hard. It takes a moment before either of them can move. Ewan tries to make himself look presentable enough to get from the car to his hotel.  __Hayden manages to pull his pants up, before lying back on the seat and lighting a cigarette. Ewan watches Hayden smoking sprawled across the seat, shirt still open, eyes half closed. He thinks he’s never seen a more beautiful mess. The limo stops and the driver opens the door.

  


"It was nice meeting you." Hayden tries not to laugh.

  


"The pleasure was mine." Ewan says with a wink.


End file.
